A New Hero In The War
by ThatRandomGamer
Summary: As Axton is looking at the fast travel station he notices a new place marked "unknown" He clicks on it not knowing where it is or even how he will get back. Rated T for gore, cussing, and timbersaw raging at trees
1. The Intro

"Alright I'm heading back now" said a man. The mans name was Axton and he was a vault hunter. He had just finished up a job of clearing out a bandit town when he got a call from Zero saying that he needing him to help with something. As Axton walked back to the fast travel station he heard a voice.

"STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND!"

Axton sighed. "May as well finish this" He turned around to the sight of a badass psycho right in front of him. "WOAH!" He yelled dodging the axe the psycho threw at him. "OK buddy, Lets dance."

Axton and the Psycho walked in a circle until the psycho charged Axton and swung his ax at him. Axton held up his shotgun to block the attack and the shotgun broke on impact. "Piece of shit Hyperion Weapon" Axton mumbled. He pulled out his tomahawk and charged the psycho but rolled under the psychos feet. He then kicked the psycho in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Axton walked up to the psycho. "Just isn't your day is it?" He said and then promptly blew out the psychos brain. "Finally" he said clicking on the fast travel station. He almost picked Sanctuary but noticed a new place. It said unknown. " I can help Zer0 later" he muttered clicking on the unknown. "Please turn in 135 dollars please" said a computerized voice. "Rip-off" Axton muttered. After he gave the machine the money a sheet of paper came out. Axton picked up the paper and suddenly a blue circle formed around him. "What the heck is happening?" Axton then teleported away.

**So what do you think? Ill try to update as soon as I can come up with more ideas. RandomGamer out!**


	2. Naix

**Hello! I'm sorry it took so long to update but schools a jerk. So yeah...ANYWAY back to the story!**

Axton teleported in the middle of what seemed like a forest. "Oh god my head hurts." _clink, clink. _"Huh, What's that?" _clink clink clink. _"Who's there?" _clink Clink CLINK. _"Finally, fresh food for Naix." said a voice behind Axton. Axton turned around. He saw a pale creature with a badly torn jaw, its spine was poking out of its back, and it had chains around its hands, explaining the clinking.

"What the fuck are you!?" Axton yelled. "What am I?" the creature said. "I don't know...but do you want to know what I do know?" "What?" "ITS TIME FOR ME TO FEED!" the creature turned red and charged Axton. "Whoa" Axton yelled as he dodged the creatures claws. "Your not gonna kill me that easily." The creature smiled. "Maybe not easily, but you will die." Axton pulled out his sniper. "Try me." Axton quickly unloaded a clip of bullets into the creature." "YOU THINK YOU WILL KILL ME? NEVER! I NEVER DIE!" Axton smiled. "Lets see about that."

Pulling out his tomahawk, he lunged at the creature and imbedded the blade into its shoulder. The creature ripped at Axton's arm taking a chunk out it. Naix, as the creature called itself, then proceeded to eat the flesh. "Tasty" Naix's wound then healed itself. "Well that's a problem isn't it." Naix then charged at Axton again. But Axton was ready. He dodged Naix and started striking at him with his tomahawk repeatedly causing major damage to the creature. "No...you wont kill me." Naix ran away into the jungle.

He ran into what looked like a camp but when he looked inside, Naix wasn't in there, just a couple of centaurs. All of a sudden the larger centaur erupted in a shower of intestines, blood, and bones. The club that the centaur was holding flew into Axton's head stunning him. Naix walked over to him. "I was right, you will die." The creature did a grim interpenetration of a smile. The smile suddenly disappeared. "YOU'LL NEVER KILL THIS MAN, NOT WHILE IM HERE!" Naix sighed. "Rizzrack, I didn't think you would come. Not while there are trees around you." "It doesn't matter. You killed my friend, NOW YOU DIE!" Rizzrack shot a chain at a tree beside Naix. He then crashed into Naix and started attacking Naix and sent out a large saw blade into Naix effectively killing the creature. Rizzrack looked at Axton. "Hey are you alright? Wait, don't close your eyes. Don t close them we will need you seeing as though you fought Naix and lived, sort of. Don't close your eyes! NO DONT CLOSE THEM!" But to Axton, the darkness was comforting like a blanket. He let the darkness wrap around him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again I am really sorry that it took so long to update. I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. See ya!**

**Random Gamer out!**


	3. Talk

Axton woke up, thinking he was at his home at Pandora. He wasn't. "That wasn't a dream?" "Nope" a voice said. Axton looked to his left and saw a pink goblin in a mechanical suit. After he had fought the creature, Naix, He wasn't really surprised. "You were the one that saved me. Weren't you?" "Yes" "Whats your name?" "Call me Rizzrack." Ok Rizzrack, a question. Who was the friend that Naix killed?" Rizzrack looked sad about this. "There was a nice man who understood my fear of trees, His name was Keeper of the Light, but we called him Ezalor." "Wait, you have a fear of trees? How are you scared of trees?" "Ill tell you, but only this once. Take a seat, this will be a while."

**Ok guys another chapter down. I know this is short but by the time this chapter is uploaded i'll be working on the 4****th**** chapter, which is Rizzracks story. See ya!**

**Random Gamer Out!**


	4. More talk

**Ok be honest, who doubted that I'd post 2 chapters in 1 day. -_- Exactly. Well here you go!**

_I was born around 27 years ago, in one of our cities. The name escapes me. Anyway, I was just like any other boy, I played, got in trouble, had a crush. It was all pretty good. But one day an army of treants attacked our city. You weren't there, so you don't understand. I was scared, mainly because everywhere I saw my family and friends and other citizens getting torn apart. And also...the girl I loved and was dating was killed right in front of me. I ran away and the treants didn't see me. I stayed in my workshop for endless days without sleep just working. Then I built the mech suit that I have now. I made a saw that comes out of the middle. Its mainly used for close attackers. I also have a hook that I use to escape if thing get to dangerous. And finally, the masterpiece. The chakram. Its a gigantic saw blade that I can throw at far distances. It ignores armor and shreds anything in its grasp. Just designing this took 1 month. Building it took longer. That took about a year, if I remember right. I wandered until Ezalor found me. He took me into the Radiant Army. _

"_That's_ my story.I found out that the man who controlled the treants is on the Dire side. His name is Furion, Natures Prophet. I promise you Axton, he will die."

"Thanks for telling me Rizzrack."

"Yeah no problem. Whats your story Axton?"

"Nothing much really, I was an ex soldier who came to Pandora to search for the vault...Hey Rizzrack, how did Ezalor die?"

"Naix infested his horse and then erupted out of it. He ripped open his stomach and tore apart his intestines. Without his horse, Ezalor was useless. He was a cripple and couldnt move without his horse."

"Wow..I'm sorry Rizzrack. Was he buried?"

"Yeah...what there was left anyway. I buried im with a shield he got of the Wandering Giant Roshan. Its black with red in the middle. I hope he likes it in the afterlife. Well, I need to go to the top lane to help out the army in attacking the towers. You in?"

"Sure."

"Well lets go."

**TADA! I told ya I was gonna update. So here you go. Also, When this is done, what video game should I do for another fanfiction?**

**A. Dota**

**B. BL2 **

**C. Minecraft**


	5. Smoke

**Hello once again meh peoples. Another new chapter. Also a big shoutout to my friends DustDemon and Karma Inc.**

"Hey Rizzrack, how many heroes are left in this war?" Axton asked.

"There are 5 on our side, and 4 on the enemies side. On our side, there is me, you, Gondar The Bounty Hunter, Rylai the Crystal Maiden, and Rubick the Grand Magus. On the Dire there is the Butcher, Furion, Lina who is Rylai's sister, and their leader..."

"Who is the leader?" Axton asked.

"He's a hero, one we know nothing about. His name is also unknown. He is just referred to as the Phantom Lancer."

"The Phantom Lancer huh...sounds menacing."

"Does doesnt it?"

"Yeah...wait a second. Stop walking...You hear that?"

_There is a thud about every second accompanied with a clink, similar to a chain._

"What is that Rizzrack?"

"Oh no..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Its the Butcher."

"...that's bad isn't it?"

"Yep...he has a hook that can you from a distance away and he can tear you apart easily."

"Yeah I think that's bad. Where is he?"

"Probably in the jungle."

"Should we charge in or what?"

"I've got an idea."

There is an item we can buy, called the Smoke Of Deceit. It makes us invisible for about 60 seconds."

"Lets do it then."

"What's That in the distance?" Axton asked.

"That ,Axton, is our courier. I don't like It though." Rizzrack Muttered.

"Why not?"

"You'll see."

As the courier got closer to Axton he could obviously see why Rizzrack hated it. It was a tree.

"Oh wow...how is the tree FLYING!

"Don't know, don't care."

The courier dropped a small ball which was purple. It seemed to have smoke inside it.

Rizzrack then cracked it open sending smoke everywhere. Axton and Rizzrack are now invisible. Axton and Rizzrack walked into the jungle.


	6. The Butcher

**Yet another chapter. A new (but old) friend is gonna be joining in this chapter. Karma Inc, you know who. Enjoy! There is a reference to the Mad Harvester Set in DOTA. Also I don't own DOTA 2, Borderlands 2, or the Mad Harvester Set. I wish I could own Timbersaw's Mech Suit Suit. That thing is awesome.**

_**The footsteps have stopped. Axton looks deeper into the jungle and sees someone, or something.**_

"Rizzrack, what is that?"

"That my friend, is the butcher."

_**Standing in fornt of them is something that only vaugley resembles a human. It is a 7 foot tall of meat holding a cleaver and a hook. He has a hockey mask on his face and guts are strung around his neck.**_

"Rizzrack" Axton whispered, "That is one ugly son of a bitch."

"Yeah. Lets do this."

Axton ran to the Butcher and sunk his tomohawk into his back. Timbersaw sliced his saw-blade into the Butcher. The butcher tunrned around and looked at him and Axton.

"So much meat, so little time...TIME TO BRING THE SLAUGHTER TO THE LAMB!"

"Oh shit...We are so screwed." Rizzrack said.

Axton began to hit the butcher, but it didnt seem to hurt him.

"I give a new meaning to the term meat shield., dont I? You cant kill whats already dead can you? You cant kill me, nobody can kill Pudge."

Axton looked the butcher in the eye.

"No...but I can try."

Axton threw out the Missus (AKA turret) and started swinging at The Butcher. Pudge brought his cleaver down and hit Axton on the hand, severing a finger. Pudge then threw his hook at Rizzrack, pulling him to Pudge, and knocking Rizzrack's suit out of work for a bit. Axton's turret shot a few rockets at Pudge, but he quickly destroyed the turret. Pudge then pulled his hook out of Rizzrack's armor, and he threw them at Axton. The hood went around Axton's left leg, and tore it off.

"AHHHH SHIT MY LEG." Axton yelled, and then passed out from the blood loss.

Pudge then yelled "FRESH MEAT!"

The Butcher lived up to his name and started hacking at Axton, tearing off the other leg. Pudge then looked at Rizzrack, who finally got his suit working again.

"Your gonnna die Pudge, and its gonna be painful."

Rizzrack threw his hook beside Pudge, making it attach to a tree. Rizzrack flew toward Pudge, slamming into him. He then threw out his chakram at Pudge and quickly retracted it. He started attacking The Butcher with his saw-blades yelling the entire time "CUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTCUTUCUTUCUT!" Rizzrack looked at Pudge, who was in a pool of blood.

"He's dead...The Butcher will cut no more."

Rizzrack picked up Axton, who was still alive, and started to run off. He heard the sound of wings and looked behind him. A Donkey was traveling to Pudge, and dropped off a small blue scepter. Rizzrack's eyes widened. The donkey is smart, and it wont deliver items to dead people...This meant The Butcher was still alive. He knew what it was, and he wished that Pudge couldn't use it. Pudge's hands moved and grabbed the scepter. The Scepter shone with a blue light, and it grew larger to fit The Butcher's hand. Pudge stood up, and he looked at Rizzrack with hate in his eyes. He threw his hook at Rizrrack again. Rizzrack tried to dodge, but he was too slow. Pudge pulled Rizzrack to him.

"I told ya, you can't kill me. I'm like a bad meal, you can't keep me down."

Pudge raised his hook to end Rizzrack. But he stopped. Rizzrack looked at Pudge, and then toward some trees. From the trees, a sound was being made...the sound was like wind, but Rizzrack knew better. It was a sound that he thought he wouldnt hear again. The sound stopped, and white horses ran through the trees. The horses ran over The Butcher repeadetly until one got lucky, and smashed Pudge's throat. Rizzrack stood up.

"Ezalor?" Rizzrack said.

"Yes, Rizzrack, it's me." Said a man in all white, riding atop a white horse.

"But how...nevermind that, I have a friend who is badly hurt." Rizrack said. "We have to get him to saftey."

"Put him on my horse, and I will take him to the fountain."

"Thanks Ezalor."

Ezalor and Rizrack started heading back to base, when Rizzrack had a question.

"Ezalor, how are you alive? I saw you, you were dead. I buried you!"

Ezalor smiled. "Rizzrack, did you perhaps bury me with something akin to a shield?"

"Yeah why?"

"That was no shield my friend, that was the Aegis of Immortality. It will revive a person from death one time."

"Oh...well its great to have you back Ezalor. Now lets get Axton back to base."

**Thanks for reading another chapter. This was longet than most of the other chapters, so I hope your happy **:P **See ya next time.**

**RandomGamer Out!**


	7. New People

**Hello my peoples. Sorry about the long wait for another chapter, but as one author put it. "I have been banished to the horrible pit of the writer's block" So yeah. :/ Here is the next chapter. [If anyone gets the reference in this chapter ill be very happy]**

As Axton woke up, he was greeted by his old friend/enemy pain.

"Owwwww. Damn that hurts."

"Glad to see that your back Axton." Rizzrack said.

"I'm not, it was a whole lot less painful being unconscious."

"How do you feel?"

"To be honest Rizzrack, I feel like shit."

"Hey Axton...can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you like your new legs?" Rizzrack said this easily, like he was treading on glass.

"What do you mean HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS. I KNOW I HAD 2!"

Axton has 2 new legs, both made out of metal. They resemble Rizzrack's mech suit legs. Axton can run faster and jump higher with these legs.

"Um...Pudge happened. He ripped of both of your legs. We killed him and melted his hook, cleaver, and chain so you could have new legs."

"Well then...can I try to walk?"

"Are you sure, it may take some getting used to."

"No better time than the present. How did I survive?"

"We have a kind-of doctor. He doesn't have any skills, but he steals them, and he had a helper. Do you want to meet them?"

"Why not? It be good to meet the guy who saved me."

"Rubick, Rylai come on in."

A man with a mask and a staff walked in, accompanied by a girl who was wearing a snow coat, even though it was hot outside.

"Hello Axton, how are you doing today? My name is Rubick." The strange man asked.

"Nice to meet you Rubick...Who are you?" Axton asked, talking to the girl.

"I'm Rylai, nice to meet you Axton."

"Thank you guys so much, without you I would have died."

Rubick said "It was nothing Axton, but I do need some help. Have you seen a cube with many different colors on it?"

"No...wait look behind Rizzrack, under that table. I think I see it."

"Oh there it is." Rubick said picking up his Rubix Cube.

"I'm gonna go kill some creeps. Where is my tomohawk Rizzrack?"

"Um..." Rizzrack looked scared. "Its broken. You left it in Pudge, and when he fell he broke it. Here is your sniper though."

"Man i'm a sorry shot. Is there a person who can help me aim with my gun?"

"There is one man who can teach you. His name is Kardvel Sharpeye. A famous, and infamous sniper."

"Where does he live?"

"In the Dire jungle, where he harasses the Dire army. He doesnt take part in the war though."

"Ok then, lets go see him."


End file.
